Sucked Into The Dragon Ball Z World
by HeavyJ15
Summary: One seemingly normal OC is sucked into the Dragon Ball Z world. Now he will face the events of the Sayian Saga and learn what it means to be a Z Fighter.
1. Chapter 1

** I am so sorry that I keep deleting my stories but I am picky about my stories. **

**This new story will ****be better and I promise on my authors honor not to drop this story.**

**I will be using my OC James in this story.**

**Check my profile for details about him.**

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing except my OC James Hartsock**

**Now behold my new Fan fiction: Sucked Into The Dragon Ball Z universe!**

**In The Real World**

**James Pov**

I was hurrying home from school soak and wet as it was raining hard.

I unlocked the door to my house and dashed inside and shook my head of hair like a dog the water flying out.

I threw my Bag on the couch and plopped down beside my backpack. I grabbed the TV and turned it on. YES I MADE IT!" I yelled in victory as Dragon Ball Z was just beginning. Just then there was a clap of thunder and the TV blew out. NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed to the ceiling.

Suddenly my house shook. I ran outside and looked out in the distance. A funnel was forming.

I paled as it hit the ground and a tornado was born. I ran inside and grabbed my backpack that held my sketch book, journal and my MP3 player. I ran down stairs and into the basement.

My house began shaking and I knew the tornado was close. Suddenly part of the basement ceiling fell and I paled. I ran upstairs as my basement was collapsing. I ran out the house door.

I looked up at the tornado towering over me. I began feeling its suction. I screamed and ran off but the tornado sucked me in.

I just wanted to watch Dragon Ball Z!" I screamed but coughed as the high winds went into my mouth and pounded on my lungs. Everything around me went black and the last thing I remember was a blue glow going towards me.

In The Dragon Ball Z World

Goku POV

I was in a lake hunting fish as my 5-year-old son Gohan watched. Suddenly there was a short rush of wind and I heard a thump and I sensed a presence. I got out of the lake and walked away Gohan following me.

I walked over to a clearing in the forest. I looked in and saw a boy around 16 laying on the ground having severe wounds on him and his clothes torn a lot. I ran over to the boy. I picked him up and his backpack.

I yelled for the flying Nimbus and it arrived. Gohan climbed on to my shoulder and I got on the flying Nimbus. Daddy where are we going?" Gohan asked. Home" I said and flew for home. Atop the flying nimbus and I hoped my wife Chi-Chi could help the boy.

**This chapter is pathetically short but this was just the intro. The later chapters will be longer. I Promise to update regularly on this story.**

**HeavyJ15 Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of Sucked Into The Dragon Ball Z World.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except my OC James**

James POV

I groaned waking up. I looked around. My eyes widened as the world around me was anime. I looked at myself as I was anime too. I stood up. I walked over to the window. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes widened as I was wearing an orange martial arts outfit that was like Goku's outfit. I almost screamed when I saw I had a tail. I slapped myself in the face and winced. I wasn't dreaming. "Your awake." a voice said. I turned and I held in a gasp as I saw Goku standing there.

Suddenly 5-year old Gohan ran in. "Mommy had a doctor test your blood." Gohan said. "Yeah she found out your my brother." Goku said. I anime fell. I stood back up. "Master Roshi is going to train you." he said. My head was spinning because of everything that was happening. "Well that'll be cool." I said. "Hi I am James." I said. "Uncle" Gohan said hugging my leg and Goku chuckled. I smiled down at Gohan. I then walked downstairs following Gohan. I then realized Gohan looks around the age of when Raditz arrived. "In two weeks I am going to turtle island with Gohan." Goku said and I nodded. They led me out of the house. "Flying Nimbus will take you to turtle island." Goku said. The flying nimbus landed in front of me. I jumped on and I was able to stand on it meaning I was pure of heart. "Too turtle island!" I yelled and Nimbus flew off in the air with me standing up and I laughed as this was so much better than watching the show.

Later on Turtle Island

Bulma POV

We were awaiting the arrival of Gokus brother. "YAHOO!" A voice yelled and we looked up and saw the nimbus flying with a boy on it and the boy was flung off the cloud and hit the ground as the nimbus crashed. "Oh my aching head." he said and stood walked forward. "Hello pervy ." the boy said to Roshi and I fell down laughing as the name fit Roshi perfectly. "That's Master Pervy I mean Master Roshi." Roshi yelled and I was holding in more laughter.  
"First flirt with Bulma." Roshi told the boy. The boy bitch slapped Roshi. I grinned. "Hello I'm James." he told everyone.

2 Weeks Later

James POV

I had stopped doing the stupid tasks a week ago and began the real training. I was doing my best knowing Raditz would arrive soon. I cupped my hands and concentrated as I prepared the Kamehameha and an orb appeared in my cupped hands and I was sweating. I then thrust my hands forward as the blast flew out flying out towards the ocean. "Wow you finally did it." Roshi said.I grinned and that move could take its toll on a beginner like me.I then looked up and saw Goku coming with Gohan on the nimbus. Goku landed. "I see you have trained hard." Goku said and I nodded. Goku then began chatting with his friends as Gohan played with a nearby turtle.

I tuned the conversation out awaiting Raditz and I was very worried about his strength. Suddenly I sensed a giant surge of Kai that was 700 times stronger than my own. I paled and Goku, Krillin, and Roshi had sensed it as well. I then saw a twinkle in the distance. "Gohan get back." I said and Gohan did so. All traces of my care free personality was gone as I was now serious. The twinkle grew. Then I could make out the outlook of a man. It got closer and I was sweating nervously. The man landed and sure enough it was Raditz.

Raditz POV

"Kakarot what is the meaning of this you were supposed to purge all life forms from this planet!" I yelled at my brother Kakarot but before he could answer a brownish blonde haired boy stood in front of Kakarot. My eyes narrowed when I saw his tail. I pressed a button on my scouter.  
Power Level:200 the scouter read and I held in a laugh as his power level was weak. Double Sunday I yelled two golden orbs in my hands. I blasted them at the weak sayian sending him flying and crashing into the house and I kicked Kakarot in the stomach making him fall down in pain.

James POV

I looked up in pain from my spot on the ground and saw Raditz picking up Gohan. This was different from the show as Raditz had talked more first.  
"For disobeying your orders I hereby claim your son Kakarot." Raditz said beginning to fly off. "BASTARD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs at Raditz. "Daddy, Uncle help!" Gohan yelled but I couldn't stand up and Raditz disappeared with Gohan.

Goku stood up. Piccolo arrived. "Piccolo will you team up with me to defeat that man?" Goku asked. "Why would I help you." Piccolo asked. "Because if he stays like he is then you wont become ruler of the world." Goku said and I smirked as a look of shock came upon Piccolo face. "Fine but this is a bad idea." he said. Goku threw me a Senzu bean and I caught it in my mouth eating it. "We'll need your help" Goku said. I stood up. I got on a hover board. Goku flew off on the nimbus and Piccolo flew off as I followed on my hover board. "Hang on Raditz were coming to kick you ass!" I yelled and the hover board sped up...

**There is the end of Chapter Two. I had to use the hover board as both James and Goku wouldn't fit on the nimbus.**

**I will update again soon. Please Review and tell me your thoughts about my story and how to make it better.**

**HeavyJ15 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HeavyJ15: Here is the next chapter of Sucked Into the Dragon Ball Z World. Prepare f****or extremely graphic violence.**

**4Kids Agent: We will not allow this!**

**HeavyJ15: Stupid 4 Kids. Well prepare for extreme violence that is for Teens hence the rating(Then Pulls out Katana)**

**4Kids Agent: Now wasn't that eas-wait what are you going to do with that Katana NOOOOOOOOO(Falls Dead)**

**HeavyJ15: Now read on as I clean up the eviden-I mean my room.**

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing except James Hartsock**

James POV

Piccolo and Goku had gone ahead and I was following their kai signals. I arrived to see Goku and Piccolo fighting Raditz. I jumped off the hover board. Hey Radish brain." I yelled and he looked And me. So you're the insolent uncle of that little boy who wouldn't shut up." Raditz said as my eyes narrowed. Though after a good tail yanking he shut up." Raditz Said and everything went eerily quiet and there was a fire in my eyes.

Raditz POV

The boy flew at me. I was hit in the face with a massive uppercut. You'll pay for that." I said glaring and I did a swipe with my leg that James jumped over and I did a slicing chop that James blocked with his arm. He smirked at me and kicked me where the son don't shine. I hissed hunching over and James sucker punched me in the stomach. I growled and grabbed James by the legs and began spinning him around and I threw him into the sky. Saturday Crush I yelled firing the purple attack at James. It hit him dead on. I smirked and watched as James fell from the sky. He hit the ground with a sickening crash and he was bleeding heavily from his stomach where most of the blasts damage hit. I smirked as he would die within several minutes.

James POV

It felt like I had been ran over by a bulldozer, thrown into acid and hit by a nuclear explosion. I then heard the sound of a sayian space pod exploding. I heard Gohan scream in rage and fly at Raditz smashing into his chest as Raditz yelled in pain and Goku restrained Raditz. I watched as Piccolo fired his special beam cannon and my eyes widened as it missed and Raditz jabbed Goku and blasted Piccolo putting them out of commission for a while. I watched Raditz walk over to Gohan. I can't let this happen I thought and despite the searing pain I stood up and began charging my little remaining power into my finger tips as I was attempting to perform the Special Beam Cannon.

Raditz POV

I smiled and raised my foot preparing to kill Gohan. Suddenly I screamed in pain as a beam tore through me. I looked behind me in pain seeing a barely conscious James with his finger smoking a little. Damn you I said falling down at the same time as James did. How did a low rank weak sayian like him defeat me I growled in my mind. Everything then went cold and black.

James POV

I watched as Goku ran up to me. I am dead." I said. We will wish you back." Goku said to me. Don't wish me back to life for a year as I want to train in the other world." I said and he nodded. I closed my eyes and made a small smile as death over took Me and my soul left my now lifeless body.

**Well that's Chapter 3.I am still getting use to Fan fiction writing. Review and tell me**

**How you like it. I am always willing to hear constructive criticism on how to make my stories better.**

**I am sorry about my crappy action writing.**

**Also sorry about the constant short chapters.**

**Next Chapter James will be arriving in other world. Prepare for more plot Changing!**

**HeavyJ15 Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**HeavyJ15**: **I am changing James hair style to fit his Sayian heritage. His hair now covers his ears and forehead and spikes back like his brother Raditz but goes back to only his mid back. I am sorry for the wait here is Chapter 4 of Sucked Into The Dragon Ball Z World.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC James.**

**James POV**

I was looking up at King Yemma wide-eyed at how big he was. So your James." King Yemma said shocking me out of my stupor. Yes." I said giving a mock salute as Kami face palmed.

So I hear you want to train under King Kai." King Yemma said and I nodded. Travel down the Snake Way and eventually you will end up at his planet." King Yemma said.

I nodded and left as Kami went back to earth. I looked at the length of Snake Way. This is going to take a while." I said inwardly groaning and I began running down the path. At least since I am dead I won't need to use as much energy." I said inwardly chuckling.

**Back On Earth**

**Piccolo POV**

I was mad I couldn't train Gohan. That damn banshee Goku calls his wife sure can argue." I thought grumpy rubbing the bump on the top of my head made by that womans accursed frying pan.

I watched as Goku trained Gohan teaching him the basics. He is soft but he knows how to train." I thought. I sighed and flew off to start my training. I am sure that boy James will get stronger." I thought in my mind remembering how easily he copied my Special Beam Cannon. It took me forever to learn that and he just copies it perfectly on the first try." I thought seething. After we beat the coming Sayians I am going to beat the crap out of that boy." I said angrily.

**6 Months Later**

**James POV**

The moment I stepped on to King Kai planet I collapsed with exhaustion my muscles feeling like they were shredded and burned as I had run for 6 months straight. I stood up. King Kai came out and I asked for him to train me. I fell anime style when he tried to train me HUMOR wise. I stood up a tick mark on my head. Listen you stupid oath I need to trained power wise so I can fight the sayians when they come." I yelled. He looked shocked. Sure Sheesh angry much." King Kai still have the weights in your gi." King Kai asked and I nodded.

I then did as instructed and ran after his monkey as I struggled with the stronger gravity. I gritted my teeth when the monkey laughed at me smacking its bottom. My hand glowed and I fired A kai blast at the monkey who dodged and continued laughing at me and I growled wishing I could murder that monkey.

**6 Months Later**

**James POV**

I was grinning at my new-found strength I had achieved along with the Kaioken and spirit bomb. James the sayians are almost to earth." King Kai said making my blood freeze. King Kai I would love to stay here and listen to your idiotic jokes but I have to rise from the dead." I said and flew off in a flash leaving King Kai to sweat drop.

**Meanwhile Back On Earth**

**Vegeta POV**

Such a fragile and weak people." I though killing another man with a simple flick of my finger. My scouter beeped. Lets go Nappa." I said and me and him flew off towards the weak defenders of this planet. I scanned the skies. Ha there!" I yelled towards a group of fighters as me and Nappa landed. My eyes narrowed at Kakarot as he had shamed the sayian race and he knew nothing of pride.

**Goku POV**

Such power." Who do you think you are?" Piccolo yelled. My name is Vegeta and this is my servant Nappa." Vegeta said. Just then Vegeta appeared in front of me punching me in the gut knocking the wind out of me. I gritted my teeth and flew at Vegeta throwing a kick that he dodge and we then met with a fierce combination of punches and kicks.

I heard a scream of pain and turned to see Tein get his arm ripped off. Tien." I yelled in horror. I then screamed in pain when Vegeta blasted my back sending me sprawling. I then sensed a rise in Chiaoitzus power. No don't do it Chiaotzu." I yelled but he self destructed trying to take out Nappa but it was in vain.

I stood up screaming and lunged at Nappa. I began punching him relentlessly I then sent a punch that sent him flying and he hit a pillar of rock and made an indent in it.

I was panting. I turned towards Vegeta and cupped my hands in a circle. KAMEHAMEHA I yelled firing the blast. GALICK GUN FIRE he yelled firing a blast as the attacks collided and they were evenly matched in power except Vegeta had more Kai left. Slowly I felt myself being overwhelmed by the blast. Suddenly I heard a scream from Yamcha as he died.

That distracted me as I took the full blast. I coughed up blood and fell to my knees before falling the rest of the way forward. I heard the laughter of Nappa as everything went black.

**Meanwhile In The Skies Over Earth**

**James POV**

I was flying to the battle area tracing Gokus Kai. Suddenly I felt Gokus Kai fade. I paled. KAIOKEN!" I yelled as I glowed red and shot towards the battle area now tracing Gohans Kai. I arrived at the battle area. I saw Gohan and Krillin were the only ones left from the Z Fighters still alive. I turned towards Vegeta and Nappa feeling more angry than I had ever felt in my entire life. You picked the wrong sayian to mess with." I said and flew forward towards the 2 sayians.

**HeavyJ15:Well that's it for chapter 4. Sorry if I made Goku sound weak but he didn't get ****King Kais training so that would explain it. Also sorry for the bad battle b****ut I am working off my bad memory. Please review and tell me how you liked it and I am always accepting constructive criticism****.HeavyJ15 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HeavyJ15: Due to me realizing that teal is the eye color of a super sayian I changed James eye color to light blue. These are the last changes I will make to my OC James. Now here is chapter 5 of**

**Sucked Into The Dragon Ball Z World.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC James.**

**James POV**

I glaring at the two sayians and my tail was thrashing back and forth. You will pay for what you have done." I said seething. What could you do you low-class half-breed." Vegeta said not knowing I was a full-blooded sayian. My anger grew as my sayian blood was boiling at the comment. I ran forward at high speeds and sucker punched Nappa in the stomach sending him sprawling. "You will pay for that." Nappa said flying forward as I did the same as we went into a complicated series of punches and kicks. I ducked under a punch at the head and head butted his chest making him stumble a bit. I took the opportunity to uppercut him in the chin sending him flying into the air as I flew up and brought my fists together and slammed them down on Nappas stomach causing a shockwave that sent Nappa down to the earth.

I descended my feet touching the ground as I stared at Nappa who was seething. I guess if I am a low-level sayian then you are even lower than a low-level sayian." I said attacking his pride. I am an élite warrior!" Nappa yelled. More like an élite idiot." I said smirking as his face contorted in rage as he flew at me. I kicked him where it counts as he screamed a girly scream and I kicked him in the ribs With full force as I heard bones cracking. He was now leaning over not able to stand up straight.

**Meanwhile**

**Gohan POV**

I was knelt down to my Dad and I was crying as he was most likely dead. Gohan don't cry." a voice said and my eyes widened as I looked and saw Dads eyes open but he was in deep pain. NIMBUS!" I yelled as the cloud appeared. Me and Krillin helped Dad on to the cloud. Take him to Kame house." I said and Nimbus flew off with my hurt dad lying on the cloud. I still can't believe James has gotten so strong." I said as Krillin nodded as we watched him beat the living crap out of the sayian that we could barely damage.

**Back With James**

**James POV**

I stood over the heavily panting Nappa. My fist glowed with a large amount of Ki as I got ready for one of my new moves I created. My fist was now a glowing ball of ki as I had infused a massive amount of Ki into my fist. SUPER KI PUNCH!" I yelled punching Nappa in the face with so much power that it blew his head clean off of his body. The now headless body collapsed to the ground. I then turned glaring at Vegeta with utter hatred. Even though I knew he is needed alive in the show I was feeling so much anger and hatred that all I could think of now was how I would kill him.

**Vegeta POV**

I realized this boy was a full-blooded sayian. Boy who is your father?" I asked. Bardock." he said making my eyes widen. Suddenly the boy was in front of me and punched me but I didn't feel a thing as his eyes widened. I kicked the boy in the stomach as he gagged and I then threw a punch to his face sending him sprawling face first into the dirt. He stood up coughing up blood as I smirked. He looked at me.

KAIO KEN TIMES 2!" he yelled and my eyes widened as his power shot through the roof matching 3 quarters of my power. He flew at me throwing a blur of punches as I was forced on to the defensive. He punched me in the stomach making my armor crack. He then punched me in the nose as I grunted in pain as blood fell from my nose. My royal blood spilled by this low-level child." I thought my anger rising as I flew at the boy throwing a flurry of punches as he was forced to defend.

**James POV**

I was starting to have trouble blocking Vegetas punches. I am Sorry King Kai but I must disobey your orders." I thought. KAIO KEN TIMES 3!" I yelled my power rising to match Vegetas full power but I grunted as my body struggled to control the strain. You have matched my power." Vegeta said in denial. I am better than you are I am the strongest an élite." he said as I paled knowing what he was about to do. I WILL PROVE IT!" He yelled and formed a ball in his hand before throwing it into the sky. I paled even more as he began to transform. Wait." I said getting an idea as I looked at my tail. I then looked up at the ball of light. I began to hear a harmonic singing voice of an angel as I was entranced as I looked at the energy ball. Suddenly I became angry and growled as utter rage consumed me. DESTROY!" my mind screamed.

**Vegeta POV**

I was now Great Ape Vegeta as I stared down the raging great ape. His fur was a dark brown though his hair stayed the same. He looked at me and roared and charged forward. He threw a punch and I caught it. I clenched his hand tightly as he roared in pain his hand bones cracking and I kicked him in the stomach. The boy fired a mouth blast at me sending me stumbling back. THAT'S IT!" I yelled an ran forward and ripped off the apes tail as he screamed reverting to normal.

**James POV**

I groaned lying on the ground. I was now barefoot and my upper gi was gone and my lower gi was torn up as it now looked like torn up shorts. I was panting. Suddenly Great Ape Vegeta picked me up. It was nice knowing you." he said and gripped me with both hands. Let go of him." Gohan yelled. Vegeta squeezed tighter and I screamed as my bones were starting to crack. Suddenly I sensed an energy attack meaning Krillin was using the destructo disk. Vegeta jumped up dodging the disk. Nice try but I wont be caught off guard." Vegeta said but yelled in pain when Yajirobe cut off his tail. Vegeta dropped me as I hit the ground with a sickening crack. I groaned in pain before everything went black….

**Well that's the end of Chapter 5 and my longest chapter yet. The next chapter will be Gohan facing the now detailed Vegeta. Review and tell me how to make this story better. HeavyJ15 out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to say thanks to the people who favorite and followed my story as it was you guys that got me up out of my lazy mood. Here is chapter 6 of Sucked Into The Dragon Ball Z World.**

**Gohan POV**

I winced when I heard James body hit the ground with a sickening crunch as James was now out of commission. I turned and growled at Vegeta. I will avenge my friends!" I yelled and lunged at him and began attacking. I punched his face but he just grinned at me as my eyes this you Half breed brat!" he yelled punching my face and sending me sprawling in the dirt.

I need to give Krillin time to get a good shot at Vegeta." I thought in pain as Vegeta began a barrage of attacks as I could only block a few of them. Vegetas hand then glowed purple. GATLICK GUN FIRE!" he yelled and fired the blast sending me crashing into to a pillar of rock. Come on Krillin." I said wincing in pain.

**Krillin POV**

I was holding the spirit bomb. I have only got one shot." I thought. THERE!" I yelled and threw the bomb at Vegeta. I paled when Vegeta jumped over it. Gohan knocked it back at Vegeta. I grinned as I watched the spirit bomb flew into the sky with Vegeta. Me and Gohan flew over to the incapacitated James. I hope he will be okay I said." worried for my friend. Just then we heard a yell of pain and turned just in time to see Vegeta hit the ground. He glared at us and he could barely move.

I saw him lift his hands and press buttons into a remote. I heard a noise and looked up to see a space pod landing in front of Vegeta as it opened. You are not gonna get away." I said grabbing Yajgirobe's sword as I walked over to him. Let me go it's over you fool." Vegeta said turning his head to glare at me. It's not over yet." I said lifting the sword.

Krillin wait I know this may sound crazy but Vegeta must live." James said telepathic into my mind. I looked down and felt regret as I let Vegeta get away. I dropped the sword as it fell to the ground with a clang. The battle was over with the Z fighters the victor. I looked over to James that had regained consciousness. I then heard a honk and turned to see Bulma arriving in a hover car. Quick get James in." Bulma said and me and Gohan helped him in to the car as we drove him to the hospital and James lost conciousness again.

**Several Days Later**

**James POV**

Me and Goku were both in the hospital with my room being right next to Gokus. I heard Goku scream about needles and I chuckled only to wince in pain when my ribs had pain shoot through tail had recently grown back. I had several broken bones though I was healing fast. I remembered my world where everything was simpler though I would never leave this place as I actually had friends here. Just then King Kai appeared in the hospital room. What is it King Kai?" I asked. James I am sorry to say this but you have to return to your own world." King Kai said making my eyes widen.

Why." I asked mortified I had to return home where everyone hates me.I have learned of where you came from and your presence is changing the present but luckily nothing extreme has happened yet." King Kai said as my head lowered. Once you are fully healed you are heading home." King Kai said. Can I at least keep my powers and tail?" I asked King Kai and he seemed hesitant. I pleaded and he agreed and left. I sighed my head lowering in sadness and thought of everything I would never see again like my brother Goku and nephew Gohan.

**2 Months Later**

I was fully healed and had gathered the remaining Z fighters together to tell them the news. Guys King Kai says I have to return to my home world." I said and I got a mix of reactions. Krillin was disappointed, Goku was sad, but Gohan was heartbroken since he had lost many of his friends and now his only uncle was leaving. I will try to get King Kai to let me visit sometime." I said and he nodded and I gave him a hug. A portal then opened. I gave my only friends a smile and a mock salute as I stepped through the portal.

**Back In James World**

I awoke in my backyard. I stood up looking around. Was it a dream?" I asked talking to myself. I then looked down to see my tail hanging loose. I smiled sadly knowing I might never see them again.I also noticed my muscle mass was gone and I looked like how I did a year ago meaning my body reverted to how it looked before I arrived in the DBZ world. I looked up to see the sun setting.

I will use my powers for good and maybe just maybe I will see them again." I said turning around and heading back to the rubble of my house as a single tear fell from my eye…

**Well that's the last chapter of Sucked Into The Dragon Ball Z World. Also I am sorry for the cruddy battle scenes. Review and tell me what you thought of my story. Also sorry for how short my story is but my future stories will be longer. HeavyJ15 out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Announcement**

**This announcement's been made to make on thing clear.**

**Despite his body reverting to normal James still aged in the anime world so he is 17 now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Announcement**

**This announcement's been made to make on thing clear.**

**Despite his body reverting to normal James still aged in the anime world so he is 17 now.**


End file.
